


I Have a Query for You

by Ugghfine



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, The Avengers are the Professors, hurt/comfort if you squint, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugghfine/pseuds/Ugghfine
Summary: Peter had grand plans for his seventh year.  He was a simple guy with simple needs. He wanted to impress his teacher/hopefully future employer, help Gryffindor win the House Cup, and get the girl. However, even the best laid plans can be -well how do you say your plans got derailed by your bisexual awakening and falling in love with Wade Wilson? There’s not really a word for that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new Spideypool fic. I've got most of this written so updates should be pretty regular. I've had this fic in my head for so long and it feels good to get it written. Feel free to come chat with me in the comments. 
> 
> Without further ado, have a meet-cute.

Peter knows Wade in the way everyone knows Wade. He was the first hatstall since the 80’s, but he eventually got sorted into Hufflepuff. He mouths off to teachers and bullies alike and he’s fierce on the Quidditch pitch. Peter has always viewed him as a sulky and brooding type. Lately, he is wondering if he doesn’t know Wade as much as he thinks he does.

It starts on the train ride to Hogwarts --his last train ride, gosh he is _not_ going to get sentimental about it. He’s doing a round of the train, his prefect duties, to make sure everyone is settled in. 

Everything was in order and as tradition he was going to sit in the last cabin of the train, usually left empty for him. This year however, it was occupied by Wade Wilson, who has been mysteriously absent from the train rides in previous years --Don’t ask why Peter’s noticed. He’s just observant, nothing odd about that. What surprised Peter however is the fact that he’s talking animatedly with a first year over a board of Wizards Chess. 

Peter isn’t going to let some unexpected passengers get in the way of tradition so Wade is just going to have to share. As he opens the door to the cabin the chess board flicks out of existence and Wade looks up thoroughly startled. He looks partly like he would like to shrivel into oblivion, but he must overcome it because he grins and gives a little wave.

“Hi can I join you guys?” He asks. 

“Of course!” The girl says eagerly. He steps in and closes the door behind him. “Nice to meet you, my name is Ellie Camacho. What’s yours?” 

“Hi Ellie, I’m Peter Parker, I’m a seventh year gryffindor prefect so if you ever need help around Hogwarts I’m always available to help.” He says as he sits down. He tries to introduce himself to most first years so they have a helpful face to recognize. Her eyes go wide and she seems to struggle to suppress some wild excitement. Her and Wade seem to have a voiceless conversation and she schools her expression artfully.

“Oh I won’t need it, but Wade might. I’m currently beating his ass at chess. Do you wanna help him?” That pulled a hearty laugh from Peter as he made himself comfortable next to Wade. 

“You know I’m pretty good at chess if I say so myself. I think I can take you on.” Peter said with false confidence. Wade chuckles lowly beside him.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Parker. She’s a pro.” Wade took a deep breath and the chess board reappeared. Was Wade conjuring this chess board? Was he doing wandless magic? Peter didn’t have the brain power to fully explore what he just saw. 

“Hey!” Ellie exclaims and swaps the position of some pieces. “He always tries to cheat.” 

“She always catches me though.” Wade grumbled. “Doesn’t stop me from trying.” 

Wade and Peter put their heads together and try to form a strategy. Wade was right though, Ellie is good, like  _ really  _ good. They spend the whole train ride playing but the older guys don’t win a single game. Peter is fully entertained by the ongoing dialog between Wade and Ellie. They’ve clearly known each other for a long time, even if Peter has no idea how. He hears more from Wade than he has in the past six years. Wade is actually incredibly funny, which Peter didn’t expect, but now that he’s seen it, it makes perfect sense. 

***

The first few days of classes fly buy. Peter has a lot on his plate, he’s taking as many NEWT level classes as possible. He really didn’t expect to see much more of Wade, the guy had a way of flying under the radar and Peter was far too busy to dwell on how surprisingly sweet the Hufflepuff was. Despite being incredibly busy with classwork, prefect duties, and being the best friend of someone as wild as MJ, he was seeing Wade everywhere. 

Whatever was keeping Peter from noticing Wade clearly wasn’t working anymore. Peter shared quite a few classes with Wade and Peter was finding his attention drifting towards Wade more often than he would like to admit. The two most obvious facts about Wade when you really observe him are that he is an incredibly talented wizard, but he is atrocious at potions. It seemed anytime he mixed two ingredients together they would pop, fizzle, or explode. 

Maybe that’s what explains what happens next. Maybe he was so relieved when Wade sat next to him at the start of class because he wanted to help his struggling fellow student in a subject he excelled at. It was his love for potions that caused the uptick in Peter’s heart rate at the thought of being Wade’s partner for the class period. 

Wade let Peter take the lead making the potion. He said it would be better if he didn’t do any of the actual mixing, but he was very helpful preparing the ingredients. Wade had a hilarious under-his-breath comment for almost everything Professor Jameson said. Peter had to use all his self control to not burst out laughing. The class period was actually pretty fun and nothing exploded, with Wade around that’s a miraculous feat. 

Wade and Peter naturally ended up walking side by side to the Great Hall. Wade was describing all the times he had exploded a potion. “This one time 5th year was absolutely gnarly. Although NEWT level potions are much harder than the OWLS. I have no idea how I’m going to pass.” 

“Why do you even take it? It’s not necessary to graduate. What do you want to do after Hogwarts?” Peter asked, genuinely curious to get to know Wade more.

“What I really want to do is play Quidditch, but Sam says I should have a fall back. So I’m trying to meet the requirements to be an Auror as well. That might come to bite me in the ass, because if I fail potions I’m not going to be able to play quidditch and then I’m fucked.” Wade explained, obviously a bit nervous about it all. Peter felt a wave of desire crash over him. He wanted to help Wade, he wanted to do anything he could for him.

“Lucky for you, I’m an expert at potion.” Peter said, bumping his shoulder into Wade’s. 

“Oh yeah? Are you gonna be my tutor?” Wade deadpanned, thinking Peter was joking. He didn’t anticipate how earnest Peter was, he wasn’t used to being wanted. 

“Yeah I am and I’m gonna make damned sure you pass Potions. You don’t have a choice in the matter.” Peter replied with a confidence he wasn’t expecting. 

“Oh. Um, okay. Thanks.” Wade murmured. “That’s actually great. I really appreciate that.” Wade murmured, he had retreated somewhere in himself. Peter was starting to worry he overstepped when Wade looked at him with the widest smile he’d ever seen and Peter’s heart melted a little bit. 


	2. Two

Peter is officially _busy_. He’s starting to feel like he may have overbooked himself taking 7 classes. He has hardly seen his friends since the Opening Feast. Most of his time is spent in the library. MJ has been nagging him to get a social life, but he can’t imagine a social life when he hardly has time to eat dinner. When Wade joins him in the library for their potions review, it feels like the closest to socializing as he’ll get.

Wade is one of the few people who doesn’t make him feel like a freak. 

“You’re Peter Parker, passionate potion maker, what's not to like?” Wade chirped when Peter spoke unwittingly aloud some of his self deprecation. 

“Oh I don’t know. Ask Flash Thompson or Ajax Freeman, I’m sure they’ll love the chance to say what a failure I am.” Peter whined. He didn’t mean to whine, but the dizzy spell they cast on him today was really getting on his nerves. 

Wade's eyes went dark, his shoulders ridged. “First of all assholes like  _ Eugene  _ and  _ Francis _ , the fascist fuckboys, have a single brain cell between them.” Peter chuckled at the alliteration, but Wade's expression stayed serious. “You are not a failure Peter. You are acing all your classes, while being one of the hardest working prefects, plus spending all your free time helping hapless losers like myself.” Peter blushed under the praise. 

“You aren’t a loser.” Peter insists a little petulatelantly. 

“Then you aren’t a failure. C’mon say it. Say ‘I Peter Parker am not a failure. I am actually quite a successful wizard.’” Wade prodded with a dopey grin, speaking a bit too loud for the hushed library. Peter blushed brightly, but ultimately wanted to please the Hufflepuff. 

“Okay okay. I’m totally not a failure, I’m actually quite successful.” Peter said in an exaggerated tone. 

"Mmm...actually. I don’t like that you said  _ actually.  _ It’s no surprise you're an amazing wizard. OOh you should say that. Peter Parker Amazing Wizardman.” Wade always pressed the bit further to get an even bigger laugh out of Peter. 

“Knock it off Wade. I need to get this paper done. I have another 6 inches to write tonight.” Peter said, hiding his smile in his sleeve. 

“NOOooo” Wade moaned dramatically. “I thought we were going to get dinner. If we don’t go now the great hall will be closed.” 

“Sorry Wade. If I don’t finish this now I probably won’t get to it. You can go ahead without me.” Peter insisted. 

“Oh hell no, I’m not leaving you by yourself. If you’re here, I’m here, baby boy.” Wade made a fuss settling back into his position beside Peter. “Besides, I’ve got a couple inches to finish myself.”

Peter skips dinner more than he would like his friends to know. He just gets so caught up in his work, that he doesn’t feel like stopping just to eat. Most nights he makes do with an apple he kept from the morning and maybe some of the muggle snacks Ned sends him. 

Wade is sometimes annoyingly preceptive, Peter would be perfectly happy conducting his self destructive business, but Wade has to do things like  _ notice  _ and  _ care.  _ Not that his other friends don’t care, but most people don’t stick around in the library long enough to discover Peter’s eating habits. 

Wade and Peter work diligently for another 45 minutes. Peter is expecting to head towards their seperate dorms and see each other tomorrow in class. That’s usually what happens. Peter goes to the Gryffindor tower to snack and look longingly out the window between reading different potion texts until he falls asleep. Peter doesn’t know what Wade does, but he finds himself wishing the other boy was a gryffindor so Wade’s chatter could keep him company during his sleepless nights. 

“Can I show you something?” Wade asks as Peter is about to turn away and climb the ever shifting stairs towards his dorm. Something in Peter is actually relieved when Wade speaks. He’s thrilled by the prospect of getting to stay in the comfort of Wades’ presence a little longer. He doesn’t know when he got so desperate for his classmates attention. 

“Umm sure, but curfew is coming, we’re gonna have to be sneaky.” Peter replied in a conspiratorial tone. 

“Don’t worry Petey, no one is going to notice us.” Wade then took Peter’s hand. He felt a chill of magic at the touch, but then warmth enveloped him and he couldn't say what exactly was causing it. 

True to Wade’s word no one stopped them, although he heard footsteps the hallway over. He didn’t know where they were going. He thought Wade might sneak him into the Hufflepuff common room, but they passed the entrance and kept walking. Peter was dying to know where they were going, but knew better than to ask. Wade likes surprises. 

Walking through the castle with Wade is an experience. No living humans took notice, but every portrait and ghost called out a hello to Wade. They also seemed to know exactly who Peter was in a way that made him blush. Wade chatters amicably with all of them, not a single sign of the nervousness that overcomes Wade when he’s talking to his classmates.

They arrive at a bare patch of hallway, but some quick taps on a few select stones a door is appearing and opening. Peter walks into the warm glow of a bustling kitchen. The House Elves are scurrying between sinks and stoves. Cleaning up from dinner. They go unnoticed until a particularly small houself in a pleated blue dress stops and squeals at the sight of Wade. She gets a running jump and launches herself into his arms. 

“Piper good to see you.” Wade chuckled, swinging her around once before setting her down. 

“It’s been too long since you’ve stopped in. What’s been keeping you so busy? Have you been eating enough?” She fired off questions faster than Peter could really follow. 

“Hey you can blame this guy. He’s also the one to talk to about not eating enough. I figured your good cooking can break him of the habit of skipping meals.” Wade said letting himself be pushed into a corner table. Peter hesitated to follow but Piper and a few other elves swarmed him, pulling him towards a seat. They pull at his clothes and make all kinds of comments. 

“You’re so skinny." "You need to eat more." "What’s wrong with the food we serve you in the great hall?” Peter tries to assuage their worrying, but they are having none of it. With each comment different elves are piling food onto the table in front of them. Foods Peter has never even seen despite eating at Hogwarts for the past seven years. 

Truth be told, Peter is hungry and can use a good meal. Peter doesn’t do much talking as he scarfs down his food. The elves and Wade handle the conversation, throwing questions his way every once in a while. Probably just to make him feel a part of something. It’s nice, to eat and not to have to worry about Flash or some other bully interrupting him. It’s nice to have friendly chatter around him while he unwinds from his day. Peter could really get used to this. 

“How’d you even find the kitchens, let alone win over the entire staff?” Peter asks as their meal is winding down. 

“Well, I’ve had a lot of time to wander around Hogwarts. I’ve spent most holidays here, even summers, when it’s just me and the house elves. They practically raised me if I’m being honest.” Wade explained the wall he usually felt between him and Wade wasn’t there. He didn’t feel as separate as he usually does. Wade is his own thing, almost untouchable in real life, but right now, it seemed like he might let Peter get close. Peter wanted to know more, but he didn’t know what questions to ask, so he just gave Wade to room to speak. 

“You haven’t unlocked my full tragic backstory yet Parker, but I’ll tell you the results. I moved to Hogwarts when I was young, too young to start classes, I think I was nine. They placed me here cause Bruce is the most qualified wizard to handle my fucked up brain. Although, by the time I was eleven and about to get sorted, I wasn’t actually ready, mentally. I was still too fucked up. They tried to sort me, but it didn’t work. The hat flat up rejected me.” Wade was speaking flippantly, but Peter could see the pain behind his eyes.

“I didn’t even know that was possible.” Peter blurted. 

“Neither did anyone else. They sent me away to a foster family for a couple years. That’s how I met Ellie. Her mom took me in, showed me what a real mother was like for the first time. We tried again when I was thirteen, it stuck as you can see. Everyone was relieved. You were there for that.” Wade explained, his eyes trained on his own hands. Peter remembers Wade being sorted. It took a long time, but when the hat cried out HUFFLEPUFF you could see relief wash over all the professors.

“I’m really glad you ended up being in my year Wade. Seventh year was gearing up to be really boring without you.” Peter says, trying to bring a smile back to Wade's face. 

“That’s me, Wade ‘life of the party’ Wilson.” He may not have smiled, but his eyes were alight with something akin to happiness so Peter will take what he can get. Although, he feels a renewed vigor to make Wade smile as much as he can. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet. Peter starts to put some pieces together.

Peter has caught on that there is something not-quite-right about Wades magic. Sometimes, Wade is just incomprehensibly powerful. He does insane magic even without his wand. Peter can feel something, an Aura around Wade, that buzzes with electric energy. He starts to tie some dots together, that electric energy gets almost unbearable while Wade is working with potions. In the library studying theory is fine, but as soon as he’s in the lab mixing the ingredients, it’s like every hair on Wade is on edge.

Peter has arranged for them to have extra time in the potions lab. Wade needs some more hands on practical assistance. It becomes clear after a few sessions that something is wrong. He was mixing Aconite with a mixture of dried herbs in some precious oil. It should not have exploded, but as Wade did a quarter turn just as he was supposed to, the liquid bubbled and hiss. Peter tried to warn Wade, but the cauldron boiled over onto his hands before he could. 

Peter quickly cast an extinguishing spell and rushed over to take Wade’s burned hands into his. When he went to inspect Wade, he found his hands were smooth and spotless, despite the hot liquid just poured over them. 

“Are you okay Wade?” Peter asks perplexed. 

“Oh yeah, here.” He said then with a flick of his hands, Peter could see the red splotchy burn. 

“How’d you do that?” Peter asks gently. He pulls some ointment out of his bag --he was prepared for this-- and rubs it gently on Wades raw skin. 

“I call it my mask. I pretty much always have it up. It’s a mix of illusion and defense magic. It keeps anyone from seeing what I really look like and it protects for any jinxes thrown my way.” Wade explains, he flicks it off and on his hand. Peter is touching him and his smooth skin feels almost real, just slightly off, too smooth. He couldn’t tell before he was told. 

“What do you really look like?” Peter asks and he can feel the tension coming off Wade. Wade’s eyes glimmer like he’s considering it and then steels off. 

“You don’t want to see this Peter.” Wade's tone told Peter he needed to drop it. Peter shrugged and stepped out of Wade's space, busying himself with cleaning up the potions mess. With his attention elsewhere the energy flicking out of Wade fades. 

Peter gets the sense that maybe Wade could be dangerous. He’s obviously ridiculously powerful in ways he may never understand. Peter isn’t afraid though, he’s always been good at staring dangerous things in the eye. Peter could never be afraid of Wade because he doesn’t think Wade could actually hurt him. Physically, oh yeah, Wade could pummel him. Emotionally, spiritually, if Wade were to hurt Peter, he knew it’d hurt Wade more than whatever damage Peter would stand. 

“You don’t have to show me Wade, but don’t tell me what I want.” Peter challenged. He takes a moment to search Wades eyes. They remind Peter of the ocean, always shifting and so tortured. Peter feels it’s best to change the subject. 

“Couldn’t you just heal yourself?” He asks as he wraps a bandage around Wades sore hand.

“I’m sure I could in theory, but I’ve never been able to really grasp healing magic. It’s always escaped me, but it’s okay. I can deal with the pain.” Wades voice seemed distant, he’s somewhere else right now. 

“You shouldn’t have to. I’ll heal you. Tell me where you hurt and I’ll heal you.” Peter pleads. 

“It hurts deep Peter, it hurts deep in my soul. You can’t fix me. You have to know that.” Wade quavered.

“I don’t want to  _ fix  _ you, I just want to  _ help  _ you.” Peter insisted.

“You help me plenty Peter.” Wade sighed. “You’re my friend, that's enough.”

“Well you better count on it.” Peter relented. 

“Yeah, you’re not going to get tired of me?” Wade asked earnestly. 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Peter said with a laugh.

Peter quietly adds some new topics to his area of research. He has an idea and now he just needs the magic to back it up. 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little bit of angst followed by a lot of comfort. You also get a look at a bit of Wades backstory.

Peter is concerned when he doesn’t see Wade for a few days. The first day he thinks it might be normal. Sometimes you just miss class. The second day, Peter spends the whole day searching for Wade, albeit a little subtly. He scans the great hall, pokes his head into all sorts of classrooms, gets his friend Foggy to check the common room, he’s not even in his dorm room. By the time he goes to sleep he is convinced that this is all his fault. He must have overstepped his boundaries, pushed Wade too far, pushed him away. He’ll be lucky if he ever sees Wade again. The older boy can obviously hide from Peter for as long as he wants. He has the power to do it. 

The third day he loses his mind. His magic is all over the place. At the end of the day, after nearly pulling all his hair .out, he tries to make a simple Pepper Up Potion. He doesn’t pay enough attention, he spends the whole time thinking about what Wade is doing and how he’s feeling. He doesn’t understand why he’s so upset. He spent six years at Hogwarts without Wade, why should three months of friendship with the Hufflepuff change so much. Why does Peter feel so lost without him?

His cauldron bubbles over, the froth of the potion lapping over to spill onto Peter’s notes.

“Parker! What’s wrong with you?” Jameson calls harshly. 

“Nothing, I’m just distracted.” Peter replies a bit too sharply for talking to a professor. 

“Well clean up your mess and get out of here. I’m sending you out early.” The professor orders gruffly. Peter’s face flushes with shame as he cleans and packs his stuff. 

Peter obviously can’t keep walking around in a blind panic until he gets to talk to Wade again. Maybe, he’ll go talk to Dr. Banner, at the very least, to get some of his worries off his chest. He mopes his way to the infirmary and nudges the heavy oak doors open. The room appears empty, although there are curtains pulled around one bed. 

“Dr. Banner?” He calls out. 

“Peter?” A definitely not Banner voice responds. 

“Wade?” Peter shrieks, practically running towards the bed.

“Wait, Peter you can’t come in here. Don’t open the curtains.” Wade insists from out of view. Peter is dying inside to get his eyes on Wade, to know the other boy is okay. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asks pitifully. He wants to just collapse or sob or some other melodramatic thing. He wants a hug. He’s never gotten to hug Wade, what if he never gets to?

“Yeah I’m fine baby boy. I’m gonna be right as rain by tomorrow.” Wade said, trying to reassure him. “Bruce is gonna come back with some juice and I bet we’ll even be able to eat dinner together.” 

“What’s happening?” Peter asked tearily. 

“Basically I’m sick, something like a common cold, but when I get sick I tend to lose control.” Wade strained. He wants to explain, but it’s a challenge. “I can explain it all, but can it wait till I can see you? I can’t do the emotions shit if I can’t see your beautiful brown eyes while I do it.” 

“Okay, that’s fine. I can wait.” Peter agreed. “Is it okay if I stay here though?” 

“Of course, we just gotta wait till Bruce gets back and gives the all clear. Shouldn’t you be in Potions though?” Wade asks. 

“Ugh. I screwed up a potion if you’ll believe it. Jameson kicked me out.” Peter barked out a laugh with his explanation. Wade chuckled along. 

“Wow you must have been really out of sorts. What’s got you so upset.” Wade asks, Peter can just imagine his cocky smile. 

“I was really worried about you. I was afraid I messed something up and you didn’t want to be my friend anymore.” To Wades ears it sounded like maybe Peter was crying and Wade didn’t know if he could handle that. He has to take a deep breath and calm the fire inside him. 

“No it’s nothing like that, Peter. I promise, you did nothing wrong.” Before Peter can reply, he can hear Dr. Banner approaching. 

“Oh hello, Peter.” The soft spoken doctor says in greeting. He pulls aside the curtain to step into Wades space. As the fabric is pulled back Peter felt a wave of warm energy that he often feels around Wade. “Alright Wade, one more dose of the potion and you should be good.” 

“Doc, call it juice.” Wade pleads. 

“Ah yes, my bad. This juice might be a bit bitter.” 

Peter overhears a bit more procedural talk. Dr. Banner checking in on Wade’s vitals and feelings. He hears the doctor give Wade the all clear and then he’s stepping out, leaving the curtain open behind him. Dr. Banner gives his shoulder a squeeze and gives him a look that distinctly says  _ Don’t fuck this up. _ He still hesitates to enter. He doesn’t want to see anything he isn’t supposed to and his heart is racing in a way he doesn’t understand. 

“Can I come in?” Peter asked timidly. 

“Yeah. Be prepared for a horror show though. I don’t have the energy to keep the mask up.” Wade warned, but Peter scoffed. He didn’t think anything about Wade could really horrify him. 

From the way Wade had talked about himself, Peter was really expecting something worse. He was imagining a face with no skin or some creepy permanent clown get up. The reality was a littering of scars and pockmarks. The silvery skin shimmered under the lights of the infirmary. His head was bald, his scalp covered in angry red patches, other parts white and peeling. If anything it looked painful. Peter was relieved because he could still recognize Wade. He could pick that face out of a crowd even if he didn’t know the difference. 

“Well you can go running and screaming anytime Petey.” Wade groused. 

“I’m not going to do that. You’re still beautiful Wade.” Peter reassured. He sat on the edge of the bed. He needed to be closer to Wade, he wanted to touch him, but wasn’t sure if he was allowed. 

“How can you say that?” Wade asks, tortured and cut off. 

“Your eyes, they’re the same. I was afraid they wouldn’t be. I love your eyes.” Peter is then overcome with the intense desire to kiss Wade Wilson. He uses the last shred of his self control in order to refrain. “I really missed you the last couple of days.” 

“Sorry if I freaked you out. Sometimes it’s just better if I drop off the planet for a while.” Wade looked like he was trying to explain, but the words were caught in his throat. 

“I thought it was my fault somehow. That you were mad at me for pushing you about your mask. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you had to show me.” Peter felt sad and weak and like he might start crying, but all the same he just wants to curl around Wade and never let him go. 

“It’s not your fault Peter. This just happens sometimes. If you’re gonna cry you better come cuddle me while you do it.” Wade teases, not really expecting Peter to respond. The kid sniffles and crawls into the small bed. He’s red faced and has his arms tucked into his chest, but his head is laying on Wades shoulder. Wade has to take steading breaths so his crackling energy doesn’t explode into something dangerous. 

“What exactly is happening?” Peter asks quietly, his face still hidden from Wades view. Wade lets out a deep sigh.

“You sure you want the whole story, kid? It’s kinda gruesome.” Wade asked, trying to give him an out. 

“I can handle it Wade.” Is all Peter says. He nuzzles in deeper against Wade. 

“The long and short of it is that my dad was a piece of shit. After my mom died, he didn’t have much patience for me. He was a muggle, he didn’t really understand all the crazy shit that was going on. Some guys in suits showed up, assholes from Weapon X. They told my dad they could help control me and gave him some cash to not ask questions.” That was the easy part, although he didn't elaborate on Weapon X. He’s just setting the scene for all the really fucked up shit. Wade doesn’t think he can bear to describe exactly what they did to him. Not to Peter, precious Peter Parker who he wants to like him so bad. Wades never cared what anyone thinks, but he wants Peter’s approval in the worst way. 

“They did experiments on me. They gave me all sorts of potions and cast what felt like hundreds of spells. They really did a number on me as you can see. They fucked up my skin, but that’s really the least of it. They fucked with my magic.”

“I’ve noticed that your magic feels different. It feels more electric.” Peter chimed in, his fingers drawing circles across Wades chest. It was keeping him focused and breathing. Wade would be fine if he could just stay present. He needs to stay here on this bed with Peter, not drifting back to some Weapon X warehouse. 

“It’s also really hard to control. The mask helps, but sometimes I feel like I’m going to lose it. I feel like my magic is going to bubble up and explode just like all my potions. I feel like it’s going to burn me up. Sometimes I just get tired. That’s what happened this time. I just got worn out and stressed until I couldn’t keep it all contained.” Wade's voice was thick. Hearing his pain made Peter's heart clench. He wished he was able to take away the pain. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Peter asked, hugging Wade a bit tighter. 

“You do help Peter. It’s really nice to have a friend.” Wade seemed to choke around the word. “That is if you still want to be my friend after this. Do you?” 

“Of course Wade. You’re gonna have to do a lot more than this to get rid of me.” Peter assured. He did his best to keep eye contact with Wade. He wanted to be really clear. “You’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met, Wade.”

Wade was given the clear to leave the infirmary. He didn’t feel like facing the Great Hall, so the pair went to the kitchens to have dinner. The house elves doted on Wade extra today. They must have missed him too. 

Professor Wilson even stops by the kitchens while they eat. 

“Wade, how’re you feeling?” He asks, clapping Wade on the shoulder.

“I’m fine Sam. You don’t have to worry.” Wade said grouchily. Clearly, not loving the extra attention. 

“Only thing I’m worried about is you being ready for the Quidditch season. Conditioning starts next week, are you gonna be ready for it?” Professor Wilson said jovially, laughing off Wades sour attitude. Peter didn’t appreciate him pushing Wade, but Wade’s face broke out in a wide smile. 

“Oh hell yeah. I’ll be ready to kick some bludger ass.” Wade vowed excitedly. 

If Peter found himself getting excited for Quidditch season, well he could just blame that on wanting to see Wade smile like this forever.


	5. Five

Peter thought he was busy, but that was before he was spending every spare minute with Wade. Wade’s new thing is that he insists Peter watches their Quidditch practice. Honestly, Peter doesn’t mind, but he compromises by studying while he does so. They have a nice routine in place. 

“Come on Peter it’s almost seven. If I’m late again Sam will have me doing an unholy amount of laps.” Wade prodded while Peter was scrambling to gather his things. 

“Alright, alright. You know we wouldn’t have this problem if you didn’t insist on me watching your practices.” Peter grumbled. 

“How can you say that baby boy? You’re my good luck charm, I need you there.” Wade insisted while sweeping all of Peter’s books into his arms. 

“Yeah whatever.” Peter said grumpily. He really didn’t mind, but it was harder to keep his secret-project secret when Wade kept picking up his notes. 

Peter followed Wade out to the Quidditch pitch. Wade dropped off Peter’s books up in the bleachers and then went to change. Peter started making himself comfortable. Practices have been running long lately, Professor Wilson is pushing them hard in advance of the first game of the year. Hufflepuff will be facing off against Slytherin. As all the team members arrived, they gathered around the edges of the field, well within talking distance of Peter. 

“You sure you aren’t a spy, Parker?” Jack, better known as Weasel, teased. Before he could respond, Wade was jumping in in defense. 

“Lay off Weasel. Peter knows fuck all about Quidditch, he wouldn’t know how to spy.” Wade bickered. 

“I don’t know. I’ve seen him around a lot with Watson, the Gryffindor captain.” Danny Rand, the seeker, added with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“I’m not spying, I swear. I’m pretty sure if MJ knew I was here she’d be pissed. Yell at me for fraternizing with the enemy or something.” Peter defended with a smile. 

“Come on guys. It’s not like we ever had issues with significant others watching practice before. Jessica comes and watches all the time.” Luke pointed out with the same mischievous look as Danny. At this Peter and Wade both went red. They tried to sputter out excuses that they weren’t dating, but Professor Wilson was blowing the whistle to get their attention, and no one cared about the two boys' sputtering.

Peter dived into his studies, while the Hufflepuffs whizzed through the air. He was getting closer to making the necessary discoveries. He wants to have his creation made by Christmas. He has sworn himself to secrecy to insure that no news of it gets back to Wade. He wants it to be a surprise and if it doesn’t work he doesn’t want Wade to get his hopes up. 

Peter doesn’t have much frame of reference, but from what he understands, Wade is Good at Quidditch. He hits the bludger with such strength and accuracy, sending it hurtling in whatever direction he choses. Peter often found himself distracted by the way Wade’s muscles ripple with the effort. Peter found himself distracted by Wade a lot. He would catch himself getting lost in Wades eyes while he should be listening. 

Peter doesn’t understand how Wade can be so beautiful, no matter what he looks like. The way he holds himself, the way he walks, the way he looks at you, eyes full of concern, it’s all beautiful. Peter could spend hours just staring into Wade’s eyes. It’s honestly not fair, no one should be allowed to look as open and caring as Wade. 

Peter is jostled out of his thoughts by the firm tone of a familiar voice. 

“Peter Parker, what are you doing?” His long-time best friend MJ Watson, demanded. 

“Ummm, studying?” Peter said gazing up at the fearsome Gryffindor standing above him. 

“No, you were watching the Hufflepuffs practice Quidditch.” She corrected with an impressively arched eyebrow. 

“Yeah I guess I was.” Peter admitted. He didn’t exactly know where this was going, but it’s best not to argue with MJ. 

“Honestly Peter, how do you expect to woo Gwen Stacy when everyone thinks you’re dating Wade Wilson?” MJ asked, finally taking a seat next to Peter. Peter hardly processed the last part of the phrase.

“What? What makes you think I’m trying to woo Gwen Stacy?” Peter said. He used to have a crush on her, but it’s been quite a while since his thoughts have turned towards the Ravenclaw. 

“You’ve been pinning after her for the past five years! I’ve been laying the groundwork with her so you can come in and shoot your shot.” MJ blushes just a little with her words. Peter was suspicious. 

“I guess I just got over it.” Peter said with a shrug. Now that he really thinks about it, he no longer feels the warm fuzzy feelings he used to get when he thought about Gwen. He’s spent time with Gwen this year, and he wasn’t distracted or nervous like he had been previously when around her. 

“One does not just  _ get over  _ Gwen Stacy. She’s amazing. Are you seriously telling me you don’t want to date her?” MJ has many strengths, but volume control is not one of them. 

“No I don’t.” Peter replied matter-of-factly. “Although, it’s starting to sound like you might want to.” 

“What! No, of course not. I would never do that to you Peter.” MJ’s face went through a journey of expressions. She looked shocked, and then confused, and then her whole face blushed bright red. 

“You could if you wanted to.” Peter insisted with a sly smile. “Don’t let me stop you. Now that I think about it, you two would be really cute together.” Peter chartered as his friend was getting redder and redder. “The Winter Ball is coming up. You should ask her.” 

“Fine! I will.” MJ yelled. She was clearly flustered as she stomped away from Peter. Peter laughed as she left, very amused. 

Peter dwells on the idea of the winter ball. He had always pictured himself there with Gwen, but that doesn’t fit with what he wants anymore. If he’s honest with himself, when he imagines the dance now, the person he wants by his side is Wade. 

Peter tries to shake off the confrontation and focus on his studies. He really needs to figure out the theory before he works the practical side. It’s a possibility that he’s trying to do something impossible, but for Wade he has to try. If he succeeds, he’ll have pushed the boundaries of magic and improved Wade’s quality of life. If he fails, it’ll still be a cute Christmas present. 

The rest of the practice flys by for Peter as he pours over his books. Before he knows it Wade is helping him gather up his books and cart them back to the library. Wade still stopped and chatted with the portraits, but the students paid them no mind as they walked past. 

“So Petey, Red looked a little fiery when you guys were talking. Did you actually get in trouble for fraternizing with the enemy?” Wade asked, his voice sounding strained. 

“Nah don’t worry about it. MJ has a different kind of fraternizing on her mind right now.” Peter said, trying to brush off the subject. 

“You and Gwen Stacy, huh?” Wade causally intoned. 

“What? No.” Peter squawked. “There’s nothing between Gwen and I. I mean I used to have a crush on her, but not anymore.” Peter assured. 

“Oh.” Wade said looking away. “What changed?” Peter had to think about that. He can’t pinpoint exactly when, but he knows over the past few months that he has developed feelings for Wade. He can’t deny it anymore. 

“I guess, I stopped thinking about Gwen when I realized I like guys.” As Peter let the words float out of him without shame, Wade stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Are you gay Petey?” Wade asked excitedly. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m bi.” Peter answered. 

“That’s awesome. I’m pansexual. High five for the Queer homies.” Wade exclaimed, raising his hand for Peter to slap with glee. 

They continue walking and chatting amicably. Lately, after Quidditch practice, when Wade is still amped up with energy they sneak up to the astronomy tower to stare at the stars. Peter’s mind kept turning over the idea of the Winter Ball. He would really like to go with Wade and he doubts Wade would ask him.

Not tonight though. Tonight he was content to bask in Wades warmth under the glittering stars. 


End file.
